fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Beezal Queen
The Beezal Queen is the hive matriarch of the Beezal Hive - it faces any threat that either enters its hive or takes its pollen from the flowers within the Arid Jungle. Physiology They're identical in appearance to the Beezals except they have a jewel-like object adorned upon their head, sharp ridges on tis abdomen that serve as for physical protection, more vibrant wings and are much larger in size than their underlings. Behavior They're neutral to the hunter compared to other neopterons and won't attack unless either provoked or an invader present near their hive. The Beezals and Vespoids are rivals and will fight each other. Specific Locale Interactions - When its charging while being fought in her hive, she will fly through the gaping halls within the hive, and then charge from another hole (this is similar to 3rd phase Taikun Zamuza hole ambush attack). - Beezals will go berserk when the Beezal Queen is hostile to the player. - If fought in her hive, she will fly through a hole, and then cause honey to drop from the ceiling on almost every corner of the area, if the hunter is hit by the honey, the swarm of Beezal will come and shred through the hunters HP - killing them (this is an almost instant OHKO unless someone is spamming lifepowders). Attacks Super Buzz Charge: It will charge towards the hunter while its flying. Triple Buzz Charge: It will charge and then turn around to charge again and then repeat this a third time. Wing Slap: If on the ground, it can flap its wings rapidly and cause gust to appear, does minimal damage. Frontal Slam: If on the ground, it will slam its mandibles in front of it. Hover Smash: If on the ground, it will hover briefly before then slamming itself to the ground. Goo Multi Spit: It will spit out multiple globs of goo that stick to the ground for up to 5 seconds. Inflicts Gooey Great Goo Glob: It will spit out a large glob of goo that stick to the ground for up to 10 seconds. Inflicts Gooey Great Goo Spit Trail: It flies around in circular fashion, leaving a trail of goo around the area that lasts for 10 seconds. Inflicts Gooey. Sting: It will sting at the hunter. Inflicts Sleep. Charged Sting: It will rear itself before then stinging the hunter. Deals extra damage and Inflicts Sleep. Anti-Armour Miasma: It will breathe out a miasma of white mist that spreads before fading, inflict Defense Down. Swarm: It will fly upwards and make a screeching sound, sending a swarm of Beezal barraging towards the hunter, this can drain the hunters HP in seconds if they don't run away from the swarm - the swarm will fade away after 15 seconds. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Nectar, other creatures if necessary Arch-Rivals: Vespoid Queen, Forokururu Tracks: Lil stinger, Dropped pollen, Insectoid fur Ecology Habitat Range They inhabit the same locales as their underlings and rarely leave their nests. Ecological Niche They're fairly low in the food chain, but they can defend themselves against threats when armed with their swarm, they however do their best to avoid Forokururu who frequently make prey of both the underlings and the queens. Biological Adaptations They can produce a gooey substance that they can spit out and sticks around for a few seconds, these laster longer for the queen, this can trap predators so that the neopteron can finish off the opponent. Its sting produces a toxin that tires out the blood vessels and puts the enemy to sleep. Theme Notes * Based on species of honey bees. * Mildly based on the Queen Bee from Terraria. * Rivalry based on wasps being invasive and killing bees. * Despite being early-tier, she has some really good items that are gonna be useful, even for endgame. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker